


Satisfaction

by newt_scamander



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander





	

Confiscating an Imperial security droid had been one of Captain Cassian Andor's better finds. It had been a simple matter of removing his data chip and replacing it with that of a basic protocol droid, not ideal but it had sufficed until they got back to base. Once there, they had extracted all necessary Imperial data and reprogrammed him to better serve the Alliance. Of course, since Cassian had been the one to find him he was basically his property. His own bot. 

Now, Cassian was not the best programmer. He hadn't been in attendance they taught the best way to take a security droid and replace its main data chip with one that allowed the user to manipulate its joints and outfit it in such a way that it could be used when the owner required coitus. But he found that by downloading a few choice videos onto a data chip, inputting a few command words and fitting Kaytu with a certain implement. After that it was the simple matter of replacing his standard operating chip with the special one and Cassian could unwind. 

It had been months since Cassian had been blessed with such an opportunity though. It always took a certain amount of convincing himself and then a bit of booze to help bolster the courage it took to fetch the droid, get the instrument and replace the chip. 

That's where he was now. Kaytu was sitting on a chair requestioned solely for this purpose, the implement already belted around him. There were four empty cans in the trash can, one more than the average. But it had been so long. 

There. It wouldn't be any longer. Tonight he would be satisfied. 

Cassian shifted his pants down and removed his shirt. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed the tin of lubricant before walking over to the droid. "Kaytu. Wake up." 

The droid came to life immediately, his hips mechanically rocking up in a way that made Cassian's whole body warm. He shook his head. "Pause. Lubricate." He ordered, placing the tin of lubricant in the droid's hand. He climbed into the droid's lap, the dildo warm against his swollen cock. He immediately felt a stark contrast of the droid's fingers between his cheeks. The lubrication allowed them to slip in much easier but it still took his breath away. He rolled his hips down as he adjusted, the burning and aching almost overwhelming him as he rocked against the toy. Kaytu added another digit, drawing out a gasp from Cassian. 

"P-pause." Cassian breathed as he felt a third digit. "Reposition." Kaytu obeyed, removing his fingers abruptly and eliciting another gasp. He pulled himself together long enough to spread some of the lubricant on the dildo and lean up. "Begin." He ordered. 

Kaytu began his ministrations, locating Cassian's entrance easily. He rocked down slowly, Kaytu's steady pace making the transition quite simple. He started moving faster, his cock rutting against Kaytu's pelvis. "Faster." Cassian breathed.

"Command not recognized." Kaytu replied. 

"Faster." Cassian repeated, desperation leaking into his voice. 

"Command not recognized." Kay said again. 

Cassian keened down. "Fa-ster." He enunciated. 

Kaytu sprang into action, the tool moving in and out of him quickly- much faster than Cassian had intended. It was overwhelming and his cock was leaking all over the droid. "S-stroke." He ordered. 

Kaytu's digits wrapped around his cock. He pumped agonizingly slowly, the toy moving in and out and Cassian's hole at a bruising pace. He was sobbing, rocking his hips down, his cock aching. He came without a warning, spilling onto Kaytu's abdomen. He stilled his hips but he couldn't make himself stop the droid, in love with the bouncing, burning sensation. "R-release." 

The droid's toy released a synthetic liquid inside him and he let out another yelp, sinking down entirely. "S-stop, stop." He gasped. 

The droid stilled immediately and cassian sobbed out in relief. His cock was overstimulated and he could feel the release leaking down his thighs. He waited until his legs were less rubbery to stand up, slinking immediately to the bed. He collapsed, sleep finding him easily. Satisfaction.


End file.
